Alone or are you
by Dark Assasinator Koji
Summary: You were never a friend to anyone and no one really cares about you. But what happens when a youkai falls in love with you? Will you accept or decline? Will you love or will you stay in a world of your own and never accept life?SesshoumaruxReader
1. Who?

Alone, or are you? This is my second story. I wouldn't be in it, but my I will. This is a CYOA with Sesshoumaru. Please review when you're finished. Also, don't be afraid to leave improvements or anything useful. Thanks a lot and please enjoy the story.  
  
You, a teenage girl at the age or 14, was walking down the lonely street, alone. 'There is a strange feeling here, like someone the great power is stalking me,' you thought. You heard a loud a thud right behind you, and felt a sharp pain at your left shoulder. You glance down and saw blood dripping down your shirt sleeve. There was a chuckle from behind. 'What is that and who is it?' was the only two questions that need to be answered right away.  
  
"Well, it seems like I have found you, Your Highness," the thing said. "Who are you and why are you directing me by 'Your Highness'?" you shouted, while holding on to the cut on the left. "Well, aren't we angry," was the only thing that creature said, before it charged at you and stabbed you in the stomach. You coughed up blood and said, "Damn you bastard." Then, you fainted.  
  
The Beginning  
  
You were a strange girl. Everyone was scared of you for some apparent reason. Ever since your parents were murdered, you lived alone, always planning for revenge. When people called you or talked about you they always direct you as 'The Demon Child.' Well, you never really mind being called that, maybe you were a demon or you wished you were. No one wanted to be friends with you and you didn't want any either. You thought they get in the way. You had the highest grades in the school, very aggressive, athletic, strong, but you never loved anyone, except your parents. You thought love was a waste of time and never should be attempted.  
  
You were walking to the mall one day, and saw a bunch of bullies bullying this boy. You despised bullies, so you walked up to them and said, "What is the problem here?" The boy ran to you and shouted, "They are trying to hurt me, they say if I don't give them what they want, they will hurt me." "Is that true?" you asked glancing over to them. "And if it is, what are you going to do about it?" the somewhat leader guy said with so much confidence. "I will hurt you, that is what," you said. "Heh, you and what are me?" he said in annoyance. "You leave this boy alone, or I shall hurt you," you shouted at them. "Like we care. I don't even think a girl like you and even touch me," the leader shouted. After that remark you charged at them and punched each one of them in the stomach. (There are 5 of them) "That will teach you for bullying other peoples," you said and continued your walk. "Wait...Please wait miss," the boy shouted out. You turned around and gave him a 'What is it now' look. "I didn't get your name and I want to thank you for what you did for me," the boy continued. "You don't have to repay me and my name is (your name)," you replied. "No, I want to thank you for what you did, whether you like it or not," the boy shouted with confidence. You rolled your eyes and nodded. You can't believe that kids this generation was so generous.  
  
"Oh thank you so much," the boy shouted with joy. You followed the boy around and then stopped when you two reached a long stair way to a sort of shrine looking building. 'There is such a strange aura admitting from this place. The boy realized you stopped and took your hand a dragged you up the stairs. "Come on, I want you to meet my sister, Kagome," the boy said. (Well now you know that he is Kagome's younger brother. I forgot his name though) "Kagome, Ojiichan, okaasan I am home!" the boy. "Welcome home honey," the mother said. "Where is Kagome?" the boy asked. "Oh she is in the.....Oh it seems like we have a guest," the mother said. You had a suspicious look on you are face, and a couple of questions. Who is this Kagome girl and where is she? 


	2. Leaving and coming back

Alone or are you Hey! This is my second chapter to this story. I might say that you will meet Kagome and the Great Inuyasha or maybe not so great. Thank you reviewers who gave me the name of Kagome's little brother. This is to lilanimefan1 and to's'. Arigatou Gozimasu bowing. Well, please read and review. Please don't be afraid on leaving anything that you want me to improve. Well, on with the second chapter. I also want to know if you want to be in it. Please email me if you want to be in the story. You will neither a major nor a minor, maybe in between. I might be in it too.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"She will be back soon," Kagome's mother said. "While that is happening, may I ask you what you name is?" "My name is your last and first name," you replied firmly. "Welcome , by any chance are you Kagome's friend?" the mother asked. "No, I am not," you replied. 'Who is this Kagome girl they keep mentioning?' you thought.  
  
Before Kagome's mother can ask more questions, Souta interrupted and shouted, "She helped me with something today and I want to thank her for what she has done for me. Is that ok Okaasan?" Souta's mother was so shock by how loud Souta was. "That is fine dear.........," was the only thing she said before heading to the kitchen. After the door was shut behind her, there was another one opening. "I am home," a loud voice shoot up. You kind of knew who it was, Kagome who else. 'That is weird, I feel a great presence here as well, but more powerful,' you thought. 'Who could it be?'  
  
"Welcome home sweet heart, Inuyasha," Kagome's mother shouted. "Big brother," Souta yelled. Kagome walked into the living room (or as I may refer to the meeting room) she realized that you were here. "Souta may I ask who she is?" Kagome asked. "Well.......," Souta began. "No need for intros now, I will take my leave. I don't want to burden anyone of you," you said pretty loud for everyone to hear. You eyed Inuyasha as you left. "No....please stay. Please, I haven't paid you back for what you have done for me yet," Souta said in a crying tone. He was actually crying, but you didn't notice because you have already left the house. Souta was crying and feeling guilt the whole entire day.  
  
A week has passed ever since that day you helped Souta. You felt that you shouldn't be repaid for what little you did. Helping a person is nothing to be repaid for.  
  
You were going shopping for grocery, when you came across Souta's mother. You didn't want to talk to her, for what she may invite you over for lunch or something, so you walked right passed her and didn't make eye contact. 'Wait,' Souta's mother thought. 'Isn't that the girl who was at our house before? The one Souta was talking about?' she thought. She turned around to see that you were shopping. 'Maybe I should invite her for lunch of something. Souta might cheer up a bit.' She walked over to you and pulled on your sleeve to get your attention.  
  
"Do you want to come over to have lunch with us?" she asked. "No it is ok...really," you replied firmly. "It would make Souta feel better if you did," she continued. You didn't want to make anyone unhappy for what you did, so you agreed, to get this off your back.  
  
You arrived in the house to find out the Inuyasha guy was there.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
What would happen next? Please read the next chapter to find out. 


	3. The Battle and Mysterious Voice

Hey y'all. Wad dup? Well, let me just say thank you. Well, let start the chapter.  
  
Who are you? Have I met you before?  
  
Well, you got to Souta's house (finally). You were walking up the stairs towards the shrine, when you suddenly stopped. 'What is this aura I sense?' you asked yourself. 'It is so incredibly strong. But yet why is it weakening?' Souta's mother realized that you have stopped. "Are you coming?" she asked. "Yes, I am," you replied. You continued walking up the stairs again and there was a loud crash. Souta's mother came running up the stairs, scared that someone would be hurt.  
  
"Oh Shut up!" came a voice. "That voice sounds familiar, I guess it may belong to Kagome's," You thought. And guess what? You were right. Kagome was stomping down the stairs in top speed, muttering about how stupid Inuyasha was. "What's her problem?" Inuyasha whispered. He looks kind of grumpy, but after he saw you coming up, his expression changed. He looks like he doesn't trust you and like he was going to attack. Is he like a watch dog or what? (Sorry I really like if he doesn't trust you he will attack. A watch dog does that.)  
  
You walked up the stairs and arrived at the house. With Inuyahsa behind you and Souta's mother ahead, you had nothing to do and you can't leave. 'I always hated to be in the middle. It is a hard situation to get out of, apart from I can take on that Inuyahsa guy. It isn't that hard. I hope........but wouldn't that Souta kid be even sadder,' you thought. Your thoughts were clouding your head. Once at the top of the stairs, you stopped mid-way and turned your attention to the shrine. 'How come I always have a bad and suspicious feeling that that shrine isn't a real shrine, but something else?  
  
"What is your problem? You can't walk or something?" Inuyasha said in a pissed tone. "What is your problem? Anger management?" You mocked. "What you want to start something here?" he yelled back. "You asked for it. Don't cry when you lose," Was all you said. Inuyasha pulled out his Tesaiga (sorry if the spelling is wrong) and you got into a fighting stanza.  
  
'I don't think I have to change or use anything abnormal against this guy,' you thought. 'But how can I make sure of that?'  
  
Inuyasha charged at you with his Tesaiga (sorry again), and you run up towards it. He swung his Tesaiga with full strength and you dodged by ducking. You then jabbed him in the stomach. Inuyasha coughed up a little bit of blood.  
  
Meanwhile in the house  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Souta's mother screamed when she saw you and Inuyasha fighting outside. "Souta's, Ojiisan hurry up and stop them before someone gets hurt." "Okay Okaasan," Souta yelled back running outside. He stopped. He saw so surprised to see you again. But he knows what to do.  
  
Back to the fighting  
  
After the jab, you moved to the side and stood up in fighting position once again. Inuyasha knelt down and coughted. He used his Tesaiga to support him from falling. "Your good, but I don't think you can handle my Kaze No Kitzu." With that remark he brought his Tesaiga and brought it up and strikes the floor. You saw the attack coming towards you, and you knew you can handle it. You stood there and held up two fingers together and pointed it at the attack. You yelled, "Ka." (Sorry that was so lame)And from your fingers a great force of wind. It cut the attack in half and continued around you, hitting the trees and the buildings. When the wind and attack was gone, you just put on an I-am-satisfied kind of grin.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised; no one has ever blocked, deflected it, or stopped it in its process. He stood there like there was nothing he can do to defeat you. Souta was surprised too. He came running to you and hugged you. "That was great and I am so glad to see you again. Now I can repay you with something," was all he said.  
  
'Well, that didn't take long and that wasn't hard either,' you thought. "I thought you were better than that, but maybe I was wrong. You're just a weak little hanyou,' you said out loud looking over to Inuyasha with an evil grin. Inuyasha was getting pissed at that remark. "Why you......," Inuyasha said with a growl. "Tell me something, how do you know that I am a hanyou? You're just a human, and no one knows that apart from this family. So....can you answer that?"  
  
You were surprised that he asks that all a sudden, but you knew it would come eventually. "Well, let's just say that I have a feeling that I have met you before and know some stuff about you," you said in a firm voice. You tried to pull Souta off you, so that you can go home. But the problem is that you can't get him off and you don't want to hurt him.  
  
Later in the house  
  
"So.....what did you mean by you met me before?" Inuyasha asked. "......." You said nothing. You were just playing with the cat. "Hello? I am trying to ask you something, it is rude to not answer and ignore my question," he said. "When did you learn what good manners are?" you asked in a pissed tone. He has been bothering you about what you said after the fight. "No, I won't, not until you answer me question," he yelled.  
  
"Would you leave me alone? I dun want to answer that question ok," You screamed. The cat ran away because it was scared. With that last sentence you ran out the door and down the stairs and ran home.  
  
"Look what you did Inuysha. I was looking forward to repaying her, but you made her run away," Souta said and stomped away. "What did I do?" Inuaysha asked himself and everyone there sweatdropped.  
  
Still running  
  
'Why is he doing this? If only I kept my mouth shut he wouldn't do this. I don't want to reveal my past to him. I finally find out who he is and now he is bothering me like hell,' you thought. You slowed down a bit and sat down on a bench. 'Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut,' you yelled mentally in your head.  
  
"Come my highness. You don't belong here in the human world. Come to the Feudal Era and live with me," A mysteriously voice rang up in your head. You look around to see if it came from someone near by, but no on was there. "Who are you?" You asked out loud.  
  
2 be continued  
  
What do you think? It is ok right? Please review. This is the longest entry I have typed. Well, until next time in the new chapter. LOL I sound like an announcer. Bye! 


	4. Naraku?

Hey there. Well, sorry for the long wait. I was really busy and my save documents were deleted. Oh well, might as well start the next chapter. Not like that will stop me from continuing it. It seems like I haven't gotten a lot of reviews either, but I don' care, this is my only first made-up story. Ok, let's start the story.  
  
Naraku!  
  
"I am Naraku," the voice replied. "I am here to tell you that you don't belong in this.....human world...." "And why are you telling me that I don't belong in this world!" You shouted. 'Does he know? Does he know that I am a youkai?' you thought to yourself.  
  
Meanwhile at Souta's House Kagome returns home. She looks kind of tired out. "Where have you been Kagome? You missed (Y/N)'s visit. She just left a minute ago," Kagome's mother said when she entered the kitchen. Inuyasha was there too. He doesn't look ok. He's staring out the window in the direction you ran out towards. "Kagome, do you sense that enormous power? It seems different from the ones in the Feudal Era," Inuyasha stated. Kagome looked into the direction he was looking, "Yea, I can feel it, but you're wrong on the fact that, that is Naraku," she replied. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy, but when he started to concentrate more in the direction; he realized that, IT WAS NARAKU'S PRESENCE!  
  
Back to you  
  
"Come with me your highness and you will forever be happy," Naraku says in his sweetest voice. (Which is creepy) You thought for a while, "And if I refuse?" You asked. "Oh, you wouldn't. I can make you come with me, even if you do refuse," he said with an evil grin. 'This guy is really creepy, and what does he mean by I can make you thing. This is not right; I don't want to go with him. I want to be left alone and never to be meddled with,' you thought. "I don't want to go and you can't make me," you said out loud, "And leave me alone, get out of my head."  
  
There was a great energy shield that appeared around you. 'Urgh.....I can't stay much longer, must get out of her mind,' Naraku thought. With that last comment he disappeared out of you mind. After you let the shield down, you felt kind of dizzy. You were walking toward the wall, so that it can help you keep standing. While walking along side the wall, your vision started to blur.  
  
Meanwhile at Kagome's house  
  
'The presence is gone; I wonder what may have caused him to come here,' Inuyahsa thought. He started at the back door and opened it to go see if everything was ok, (A bit OOC sorry) but was stopped in his tracks by Kagome's hand on his shoulder. "I am coming too," was the only thing she said. They left the house and headed toward the direction that you run towards. When they got there, they saw you along the wall and were holding your head.  
  
Back to you  
  
You looked up to, in the direction you thought was straight, and you saw two blurry figures getting closer to you. You, of course, don't know if they were good peoples or bad ones, but you can't take risks. You started to gather energy, slowly it was growing. Suddenly, you heard voices. 'How come those voices sound kind of familiar?' you thought. You fell to your knees. You were extremely dizzy now. Both hands were clutching your head and you were growling in pain. You felt two hands shaking you and asking if you were ok. You looked at that person and then, the next thing you realized was.....you black out.  
  
Three hours later in Souta's House and in a Bed  
  
"Arg......" You growled out loud, "Man...this headache is killing me." "Oh, I see that you are awake," you heard Kagome say, "How is the headache?" "Dude, I just stated that," You replied. "KAGOME, WE SHOULD GET GOING," Inuyahsa called out, loudly. "OK!" Kagome shouted back. You unplugged your ears. 'Wow, they are loud,' you thought.  
  
"Um.....where are you guys going?" You asked. Kagome looked back at you and was kind of shocked. "Um....." She muttered. Inuyasha stepped in and said, kind of rudely, "Are you ready yet?" "Why don't you shut up and let her answer my question, you Baka Inu," You shouted at him. Well, that got on his nerves. "Who are you calling a Baka Inu?" (My master calls me that. My other master calls me Puppy or Penguin.) "I am calling you a Baka Inu, who else?" You retorted. "Uhhh....You guys, please stop," Kagome started. "Utousai Baka Onna," Inuyasha shouted. 'That will get on her nerves,' You thought with a smirk o what might happen. "Inuyasha!! SIT!!," Kaogme shouted and left the room. "That teaches you to call her that," You said. "Shut Up Baka Ningen!" Inuyasha mumbles out. "Nani?" You said as you left the room.  
  
Suddenly  
  
"(Y/N)!" Souta yelled. "Hey," You said. "You have a friend waiting for you outside. I think her name was Kojima," Souta said. "Kojima?" You asked with shocked.  
  
To 2 continue Hey there. Can you guess who Kojima is? Let me give you a hint. You are talking to her. Well, please review. 


	5. Author's Message

Hey people. Sorry for not updating lately. I had this problem. The Front Page of my computer side was missing, and we had to install a new one in. I have a lot of new stories in mind. Around 10 or more stories and mostly CYOA. Well, let me list them, and I would like u to answer some of the question please.  
  
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Title: Young Love Summary: This is a fic about you and Joey Wheeler. The title may say all, but you must be thinking the wrong thing. It is called 'Young Love' because it is happening when you are really young...around 5 years old or so, and you and Joey are in Kindergarten. So, I hope you like this one. Rated: PG  
  
Series: HP (Harry Potter) Title: Choose Your Boy Summary: This is an adventure in which is different from regular multiple choose fics. You are to pick between Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, or Oliver Wood. You will have a different adventure from the choices. So they will take time, because they are all different. Rated: Pg-13  
  
Series: HP (Harry Potter) Title: Weasley Addiction Summary: You are either going to paired up with Charlie or Bill Weasley. The adventure is different like the one above and it may take time. This one is when you graduated from Hogwarts already and have gotten a job. So, I hope you like it. Rated: PG-13  
  
Series: Yu Yu Hakusho Title: Past Love Summary: This one is when you are paired up with Kuronue. I may have a bit of a problem here since I have no idea how his personality is like when it comes to love. But then it can be a bit OOC, so please bear with me. Rated: PG-13  
  
There is going to be more in the later future  
  
Questions: Does u want another fic of your choosing pairs or any series in anime? Does u want to be in any of them? Does u want any sequels? Does u want any Original Characters in any fics? More to come... 


End file.
